


The Prank

by Austyn_Layne



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1990s, Age Play, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big Brothers, Big tasty, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Bromance, Brother play, Brotherly Bonding, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Dick Jokes, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Jock Straps, Light Dom/sub, Little Brothers, Lust, M/M, Nerd Kink, Nerdiness, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Sweat, Teen Angst, Teenage Dorks, This is sorta not the Goldbergs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austyn_Layne/pseuds/Austyn_Layne
Summary: What happens, when two rowdy brother's April Fools day, goes too far?This story was inspired by a few sitcoms BTW, but the smut is totally original.





	The Prank

_It was nineteen-ninety-something and it was that day again... April Fools. Of coarse Dwight and I were having it out like we usually do, you know? I do this to him and he returns the favor back. But on this day I think we took it a little too far._

"I'm going to kick your ass, you little shit!" Dwight says, as he stares at what he believes to be, is his favorite prized basketball shoes ruined in the dryer.

"Told you Dwight! Don't mess with the master. This ain't my first rodeo, buddy! You wanna ride the bulls, you gotta wear the spurs there home-slice! You went too far throwing my limited edition _mad-ballz_  to the neighbors dog! You fired the first shot and that makes it - _war_!" Scott says with a smirk running off to hide from his brother.

"Oh that's it - it is so on! You mess with the bull, you get the horns!"Dwight  growls as he goes upstairs to Scott's room.

Dwight looks around for something of Scott's that he could not live without. In his fit of rage, he sees one thing perfect - Scott's  _Thundercats Fortress_. Dwight stomps on it and smashes the prized collectible. 

Scott rushes upstairs, because he has a feeling Dwight is going to get back at him _big time_. Scott just has to tell his brother, that the shoes in the dryer were fake and that he hid the real ones - But unfortunately Scott didn't make it in time.

"What the hell ass-wipe!? You destroyed my fricken fortress! This is so - so - so _balls_! Oh Dwight! Buddy boy - It's freaking on!"

"That's what you get when you mess with the king - dingus! Oh yeah, freakazoid! Eye for an eye. Ready to call it quits?" Dwight says face red with anger.

"Look dumb ass! I didn't ruin your fucking sneakers dick-head! Look! (pulls shoes from behind his back) they're right here, you damn jerk-wad!"

"I don't care Scott. You don't play with a man's prized sneakers - especially Barkley officials. You wanna play with the _big dawgs_... you better wear your cup... or in your case - your thimble hahaha - Boom!" Dwight taunts as he walks away, leaving Scott to pick up the pieces of his destroyed fortress. Laughing all the way.

"Oh Dwight, you've done it! You've gotten on my last nerve... you fuck with a man's Thundercats fortress - then you get the claws jack!" Scott says with his eyes filled with psycho rage.

"Whatever, pencil-dick! Bring it on... because you know I always end up kicking your ass! So don't blame me, when you go crying off to mama - with your scrawny butt! Handed to you!" Dwight says hidden by the door.

Dwight and Scott battled it out throughout the rest of the day, destroying each other's most prized possessions. Things like: video cameras, favorite movies, Sega Genesis games, CDs and the such... but not Scott's Star Trek and Star Wars collectable's - oh no - Dwight knew not to touch those. April Fools, almost was at an end so the guy's put away their pranks till next year... or would they?

* * *

 

It was almost 11:15 when Scott finally dozed off into dreamland, relieved that the day was almost over. But in the back of Scott's mind he knew his ass of a brother didn't give up that easy.

"Wake up _sleepy-head._ I got something for ya. So, You think you've got the last laugh?" Dwight whispers, while holding something in his hand.

"Leave me alone dude! I'm trying to sleep April Fools is over jag-off!" Scott groans half-awake.

Just then, Dwight pulls out his jock from behind his back and holds it on Scott's nose. Scott wakes up really quick. He knows that smell... and it could only come from his brothers funk.

"What the hell? Mmmph! Jack-ass!" 

"That's right dip-shit. Breath it in."Dwight says with a sinister voice.

Little did Dwight know, his funk was having a strange effect on poor Scott. The more his brother 'breathed it in' the more turned on he became. Dwight felt something on his arm and that thing was, Scott's prick poking up through his _black and yellow_   _X-Men boxer shorts_.

"What the actual fuck!? you perv! You like the smell of my nads bro!?" 

"I can't help it Dwight! I'm just getting so fricken horned up lately! I can't control it - _Balls_! It's these crazy mutant teen hormones, Dwight! I can't control what makes the Jedi raise his _Light-Saber_! It's - it's fricken impossible no guy can!" Scott pants as he takes in more of his beefy big Brothers jock-funk.

"Hey dork, if you like the smell of that maybe I got something a little better. You're about to come to the dark-side."

Dwight walks over to the bedroom door and locks it, then tip-toes back over to Scott. 

"Are you ready?" Dwight says while rubbing the jock all over Scott's face.

"Yeah! Give me what ya got!" Scott says out of breath.

Dwight then proceed's to pull off his own musky boxers and then pushes his dark hairy crotch in Scott's face.

"Come on suck on it - it's ' _big and tasty_ '." Dwight whispers as he taps the head of his soft 7 inch on Scott's mouth as Scott ponders his sex-fueled fate staring at his light-up _Millennium Falcon_ with _'authentic_ _sounds_ '.

"I don't know. Is this a prank?" Scott moans while stroking his brothers shaft.

"This aint a prank dude. Just put it in your mouth."

Scott reluctantly starts to stroke and suck on his brothers fat dick and tongue the slit. while still sniffing the jock and feeling it get harder with each lick. 

"That's it dork, keep on sucking. Get my mojo working. Use that kung-fu grip."

Just as Scott gets his brother hard and leaking pre, Dwight has another idea. He climbs up on to the bed and begins face-fucking Scott. Dwight couldn't believe his dork of a brother could suck like the best slut in school. But here he was humping his little brothers face, pistoning in and out of his warm wet mouth. And the little shit was enjoying every dirty moment of it.

"Damn Scott! Your smart little mouth sucks so good. Hey buddy, lets see how you like this." Dwight says as he pulls his dick out of his brothers warm moist mouth, and turns around poking his hairy ass in his brother's face.

"Suck it from behind while I suck you off. ok?" Dwight groans as he feels his brothers mouth already start to suck him, like a dirty dog.

As Scott sucks off Dwight Scott feels his brother's mouth after he opened his boxers and started sucking his throbbing 5 inch cock. Scott was sucking in unison with his big bro and it felt so good.

Before soon, Dwight could feel the warm slippery tongue of Scott's lick his moist tangy musk-hole... and he didn't even have to ask. He felt him move from his cock to his hole he loved it. Scott even seemed to get a thrill out of licking clean his big Bros sweaty sack, sucking on each swollen orb.

"God dude you're such a dirty cock-slut!" 

Dwight continued to suck off Scott. When he felt it. The little shit came in his mouth, pumping out 4 thick shots into his mouth without warning... Scott was just to into it to care.

"That's it, playtime is over! I'll show you something fun." Dwight says as he licks the sweet, hot, sticky spunk off of Scott's twitching sensitive prick.

Dwight pulls out off Scott's cock-sucking mouth. Then slides off Scott's boxers and tosses them onto Scott's model _Borg Cube_.

"What the literal fuck dick-head!? I was enjoying that." Scott says with drool and sweat dripping from his chin.

"Lift your ass up and arch your back - give it to daddy." Dwight says as he strokes his throbbing cock. With a dirty plan in his head.

Scott does as Dwight says and gets ready for the next thing planned. Scott feels the hot breath tickle his tight moist butt-hole and then he feels the tongue starting to lick and prod making it wink.  

"Dude your little ass taste so good. I can't wait to fuck it. I just wanna shove my big tasty cock all up in your slut-hole." Dwight growls as he tongue fucks Scott's tight hole open.

Scott couldn't believe how elicit it felt as his brother licked open his hole. Everytime he felt his brothers teeth scrape against the opening as he rimmed made him tighten up. But also made him feel oh so good.

Dwight got his little brother looser as he got his tongue in deeper. Dwight couldn't get enough. After inhaling his little brother's _salty_ funk. He began to scissor open his little brother with his fingers and lick and spit into the loosening hole - getting it ready for its first hard cock.

Dwight, couldn't contain his cock any longer. He bucked up behind Scott and begins shoving his cock into his brother's tight, wet, warm hole. Grabbing on to his tight firm round bare little butt. Slamming himself in deeper while pushing his brothers face into the pillow, to muffle his grunts and moans.

"I know you like that.uggghh! That's for the shoe prank ummmph! Bitch! That's good dork! You're already pushing back on me. That's it Scott. Make it dance for daddy. Wiggle that tight little shit on _big tasty!_ Make the cobra-commander happy." Dwight growled while man-handling Scott's tight little round butt-cheeks.

The harder Dwight thrust into Scott the more Scott rode it back like a whore. Dwight lifts one of Scott's skinny legs up like a dog and begins thrusting up into moist slit. periodically smacking his little round butt-cheek leaving ' _love-welts'._

"God your pussy feels so Damn good. I can't believe you've been hiding this from me bromiester! Damn I'm about to bust all up in that shit." Dwight moans as he rams Scott's prostate with every thrust. Making Scott's silky warm walls clinch tight around his brothers hard cock.

Dwight pulls Scott backwards onto his lap and starts fucking his hard cock up into him. Scott starts to moan louder only to be muffled by his brother's meaty hand as Scott bounces up and down on his big brother's throbbing prick.

"Ride it you little twerp! Big daddy's almost there. So fucking tight!" Dwight says with his lusty fingers in his brothers mouth and one hand twisting the hard pink nipples. As his brother rides his cock.

Dwight feels his cock swell and throb as he rams up into Scott making Scott come once again spurting onto the _Star_ - _Trek:The Next Generation_  bed-sheets without even touching himself. After he feels Scott muscles spasm and his walls grab around him as he comes. Dwight himself unloads inside his little brother.

"Well, look at you small-fry, looks like someone's has their little _phaser set on fun_." Dwight joked as he reached over and tickled Scott's sticky twitching prick, as he thrust up jabbing his sweet-spot.

"Oh sweet Jesus Dwight! I feel it! Fuck it up big boy! Fire photon-torpedoes Mr.Worf!" Scott moans as he feels the warm spurts of come fill his guts with every last buck of his big brother.

"Oh fuck yeah Scott I'm nuttin' all up in that sweet snatch. Uhhhg!" Dwight says with one last warp-9 thrust then pulling Scott back onto him as they both catch their breaths... with Dwight's cock still pulsing inside Scott's tight little butt-hole.

"That was freaking amaze-ballz dude... you mind pulling that bad-boy out of me I think it's done. And I need to catch some zzzz's if you don't mind." Scott says while wiping the sweat from his flushed face. With his brother's arm wrapped around him.

"Alright dude! But let this be a lesson. Next time you fuck with me. Your sweet ass is mine." Dwight says as he pulls up his boxers.

"Oh Dwight, one more thing. Say hello to the camera." 

"What!?" Dwight screams as he turns white as a ghost.

"Haha! April Fools. sucker!" Scott says while still fiddling with his soft, sensitive, sticky pink dick and loose fuzzy nut-sack - with his knees spread wide apart - exposing Dwight's hot wet load trickling out of his slightly gaped slit onto his sheets.

"You little shit!" Dwight says while flipping his dick out his boxers already getting hard again as he tugs and plays with it.

"But seriously Dwight. Can I have kiss?"

"Sure."

The two brothers kissed deeply then called it a night,  it was another good end to April Fools... that is, only after Dwight lovingly lapped up his brother's come from the sheets.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
